I love you Damon
by Lazanda2
Summary: <html><head></head>Elena is human and is dating vampire Damon. Stefan is adjusting to the fact that Elena is with him. What happens when Elena ends up in the hospital and they tell her she's pregnant? How is Damon going to handle it? Some believe the pregnancy is an abomination and will do anything to stop it, others are willing to protect it with their lives. Read and find out what happens.</html>
1. Chapter 1

(Elena's human, only difference.)

Elena's POV

Senior Year is over and our graduation was the same as everyone elses. Caroline's speech was amazing. I've been accepted to Whitmore College but have decided not to go. Stefan is still mad at me for leaving him for Damon and Damon is too busy trying to make things better between them. Caroline gave Klaus a chance to be with her. He makes her happy and thats all that really matters. We all need time to adjust to that one. Jeremy and Bonnie are still going strong.

I've just a bought a house and I've been unpacking all day getting everything together and organized. I've already done all of the painting in my five bedroom house. It's bigger than I wanted but Damon insisted on getting a big one. He said that I would be happy to have the extra space when I need it. My stomach has been in knots for weeks. I feel a cold rush of air come through my window. The hair on my neck starts to stand and goose bumps arrive shortly after. I turn around and see the love of my life with that shit eating grin on his face. I smile and walk towards his open arms.

"How is Stefan?" I asked him.

"Still pissed but he'll get over it." He replied.

"Things will get better. It just takes time. I've been thinking..."

"That's never good." he says with a straight face. I slap his chest jokingly. "I'm kidding, please continue."

"It's such a big house..." I pause and look at him. I can see a smile trying to surface. "I want you to move in with me." I bite my lip waiting for him to answer.

"I would love too, but Stephan needs me now. I need to make things better between us. But as soon as i do it will be my top priority." He smiles and pulls me into his chest.

I hold the tears that want to escape my eyes.

"I love you Elena. I wish things didn't have to be this way."

"Me too."

(Damon's phone buzzes) He looks at it and his face looks worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's Liz. Something's come up. I'll see you later tonight?"

"You better. I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses me goodbye and he's gone in a flash.

I continue unpacking until my phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask not bothering to look at who was calling.

"Elena... Can we talk?" My mouth drops and I'm stunned. It's Stefan.

"uh...ya..yes." I stammered. I'll be right over.

The Salvatore Boarding House...

Why does it seem so different just being here. My heart is pounding as I walk up to the door. I feel like I'm moving in slow motion. I reach my hand out to knock on the door, a few minutes later the door opens, "Come in."

I walk in and follow him to the library where he gestures me to sit by the fire.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you here." he stated more than asked. I nod my head.

"I wanted to talk to you to tell you I'm not mad anymore. I want you to be happy and if it's Damon that makes you happy then I will adjust to it. It still hurts but it hurts even more when you're not in my life Elena."

Tears form in my eyes and this time i let them fall. "Stefan, I still love you. I want you to know that. It's just that things have just changed between us. I miss you Stefan, I really do. I'd rather have you in my life as a friend rather than not at all."

Stefan pulls me up off the chair and hugs me. This is a step I thought to myself. Stefan is moving on with his life. I'm happy for him. I start to feel very sick. It mustve been something I ate. I look at Stefan and he seems uneasy. "What's wron..."

"Elena!"

Stefan's POV

"What's wron..." Elena started to say and her knees started to buckle. "Elena!" I caught her before she fell to the ground and carried her to the couch, "Elena...Can you hear me. Elena." No response. I checked her vitals and her blood pressure is very low. I can't give her my blood, it wouldn't help. I haven't eaten in days. I pick her up and take her to the hospital and with vampire speed we reach it in no time.

"I need help!" I yell when I run inside. She blacked out and her blood pressure is really low. They put her on a bed and wheel her into the emergency room. I bring my phone out of my pocket and dial Damon's number.

"Hello, little brother..." I knew he was smiling on the other end of the phone. "What can I do for ya?"

"You can start by coming to the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's POV

I open my eyes... it's so bright? Where am i? I look around and realize that I'm lying in a hospital bed. How'd I get here? Why am i here? I hear a knock on the door. A doctor comes in.

"Hi Elena, I'm Dr. Fell. I have to ask your permission to allow the men in the waiting room to come in. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded my head. She left for a moment and Damon and Stefan walked in followed by Dr. Fell.

"Your blood pressure was very low so we gave you some fludrocortisone to bring it back up. We sent for blood tests and the results have come back. I do have great news! It's nothing serious. You're just pregnant." She said it with a smile. "I'm going to fill out you're discharge papers and then you're free to go."

She leaves and I'm stunned. "Preg...pregnant...? How? That's impossible...?" I look to Damon and Stefan for answers. Stefan looked bewildered and Damon...Damon is seething...

"Elena, how the hell did you get pregnant?!" he yells.

I gasp "What do you mean?" I yell back. "How the hell did i get myself pregnant? I think you need to ask you're penis that question! Cus if you think that I slept with someone else you're sadly mistaken! I can't believe you would even think that!" I get up out of the bed angrily grab my clothes and go to change in the bathroom. I come back out and sign the discharge papers. I look at Stefan and it looks like he's trying to figure out how this could happen.

I look for Damon and he's no where to be found. "Where did Damon go?" I asked him. "He stormed out when you went into the bathroom."

"Awesome." I said sarcastically. "I'm going home Stefan. Thank you for taking care of me and bringing me here." I pulled out my phone and called Caroline.

I walked into my house my heart feels heavy. I cried the whole time explaining what happened to Caroline. She has no idea how it happened either. She said she was going to find Damon and kick his ass for leaving me there like that. How could he think that I cheated on him? I love Damon and we just got together. We were happy...at least i was happy. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I pulled my phone out of my purse and dialed Damon's cell. It went to voicemail.

"Damon listen...I never cheated on you, I'm as shocked as you are. I don't know how this happened I thought that vampires couldn't have children? Come over so we can figure this out. Please come talk to me." I start crying. "I'm terrified! Damon I love you and I don't want to do this alone. I need you Please come home." I start crying so hard it shakes my whole body and everything hurts. I cry for about an hour and realize I need to do something to get it off my mind. I go upstairs and put on a pair of jogging shorts and a tank top. Running always helps me. I grab my mp3 and out the door I go. It's getting dark but I don't care. I love my new neighborhood, it's kind of like Mystic Falls. It's about a 20 minute drive away from there. I come across a sign now leaving Bellwood. I just kept going... The further I went the better I felt. I started to loop back around I figured it would take me another hour to get home. I slow down to a walk. I looked at my phone. 12: 15 am. 1 missed call Stefan. I'll call him back later. I put my phone away and continued jogging. I just reached my house when I saw that the door was open. I pushed the door all the way open.

"Hello?" nothing. I walk in and check upstairs. nothing... huh I must not have shut it all the way the windows were open so it must've blew it open. I crawl into bed and drift to sleep at some point I felt those familar arms wrap around me. And I felt safe.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and...(sniffs) bacon..? yummm. I realize that damon must be cooking...which means he's here. I jump out of bed and run down the stairs. His back facing me I wrap my arms around his waist and poke my head under his arm to see the food... "Looks good. Is this your apology?" I asked.

"Part of it." He admits. He turns around so we face each other. "Elena, I'm sorry I blew up like that. I was shocked and hurt at the same time. I just thought the worst."

"It's okay. I was right there with you. But I know it's your baby. I just don't know how it happened. I'm guessing you received my voicemail?"

"Yes, I did and it about broke my heart and it made me realize how much of an ass I was. You have every right to hate me. I understand. But you hated me before, and we became friends. And then we became lovers. So Have I lost you forever?"

I laugh "No, You haven't lost me forever."

"Did you like that? I believe I had said something like that before? And you told me that I have lost you forever."

"Yes. I remember. So what do we do now?"

"I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena. No one's going to hurt you. Especially me... again. I love you Elena. You are by far the greatest thing that ever happened to me in my 173 years on this earth."

"Damon..."

"Yeah."

"The eggs are going to burn..." We both laugh.

"So... I think its time we go and buy furniture." He says as he laughs looking at my folding chairs and my end table in the dining room.

"So does that mean you're moving in now?" My eyes are wide with excitement.

"Yes. I am."


	3. Chapter 3

Lemon Alert!

Elena's POV

It's finally done! We have furniture...and I mean real furniture. Everything's unpacked, all the pictures are hung, and I have food in the fridge. I'm exhausted that's for sure. My relationship with Damon hasn't been better. He's been going to doctor appointments and really supportive the entire time. We still haven't figured out how it was possible but we have been given a gift. Should it matter how or why? We've embraced it. I'm about 12 weeks pregnant. I have been getting morning sickness which Damon is always beside me holding my hair. I can't believe how much he's changed. I walk to the library looking on our bookshelves for something to read when I happen upon Twilight of all things. Wait a minute...

"Damon!" I yell. He comes running vampire speed.

"What? What's wrong?!" I laugh because I freaked him out a little.

"I know a human that was impregnated by a vampire." I stated so mater of factly.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Bella."

"Bella...?" he ponders "You mean the one who has a sparkly vampire whipped?" He starts laughing.

"Well...yeah." I laugh.

"I'm sorry, hun but seriously? That's fiction. It's not real."

"I know. But still her baby grew really fast and she had to drink blood." I gag just thinking about it.

"Well...Our baby is growing perfectly normal and if you have to drink blood, I'll personally share mine." He smiles.

"Ewww. Let's hope it doesn't come to that because that's absolutely disgusting."

"What? Blood sharing? No way it's errotic."

"Yeah. Maybe for you vampires. To us humans that's utterly disgusting."

"We'll see, I kind of hope it comes to that point." He says as he winks at me.

I laugh "So what's on the agenda for today?" I ask.

"You're starting to show now so I think it's time to go shopping."

"What's wrong with my clothes now?"

"Be grateful that you don't have an Alice." I laugh hysterically.

"Have I told you that I love your jokes? "

"Not in awhile." He grabs my hips and pulls me towards him. "You know what else we haven't done in awhile?" he asks.

"I think so. Is it something involving this?" I ask as i barely kiss his lips.

"Maybe." he replies with a smile.

"This?" I run my hand to his pants rubbing him.

"mmmm."

I kiss him slightly harder on the lips moving my kisses to his cheeks then to his earlobes. I knew that this was his biggest turn on spot. I could feel him growing bigger and bigger. He picks me up and places me on the desk right in front of the window...

"Damon the window's open." I told him.

"All I know is that right now I wanna rip your clothes off right here in the library and kiss every square inch of your body, while a bunch of people who drive minivans watch and listen, wishing they were us."

"Damon..." I laugh not really caring anymore. His hands run from my face slowly down my sides to the bottom of my shirt. We break away from kissing long enough for him to take my shirt off. I grab the top of his t-shirt and rip it off. Damon just looks at me and chuckles.

"Maybe you're getting super strength from the baby too." he jokes.

I slightly chuckle and then continue kissing every inch i can reach while sitting on the desk. His arms wrap around my back and unclasp my bra. His lips move from my mouth to my nipples. Licking, flicking, and sucking every inch of them. "mmmm" I could feel him smiling against me as I laid back enjoying every moment of it. He starts to undo my pants and pull them down. His mouth never leaving my body. His fingers find my wetness and rub up and down against my clit. Excited moans slip out of my mouth. I sit back up looking at him. He's just gorgeous. I can never get over how sexy this man is in front of me. I unbutton his pants and attempt to get off of the desk but his hands stop me. He pulls them down and his shaft bounces out of its confined space.

"Going Comando, I see." I smile at him.

"You bet." he laughs.

Wow I've never told him how big he is. But I'm sure he knows, I mean who doesn't know if they're well endowed or not. He's lips bring me back to reality. At some point my unwear made its way to the floor and my legs were spread wide open. His tongue flicking my clit making me go crazy. His fingers sliding in and out of my wetness. I pull his face away and back to my lips. "Don't make me wait any longer." I whisper into his ear before sucking on his lobe. He pulls my body to the edge of the desk. And places his head at my entrance. Sliding it in slowly and easily. We both moan in sync with each other. I have never enjoyed sex this much before I became pregnant. Everthing hightened. He thrusts faster and faster; harder and harder. I begin to yell out in pleasure followed by Damon's grunts and moans. Hearing his moans make it even more pleasurable to me. I can feel my climax coming closer and closer. I look in his eyes and can see the same. I could feel myself tighten around him as I scream out his name. I could feel him twitching inside me as he reached his climax himself. He slowly pulls out and a huge smile appears on his face.

I look towards where he's looking which happens to be out the window. And I see at least half a dozen faces looking in at us all of which have big goofy grins on their faces. My eyes went wide as I covered myself from the peeping toms. When they realize they see me looking at them they turn around and head in different directions.

"I love you Elena." He says as he kisses my lips.

"Damon! How long were they watching?!"

He walks away from me. "Damon!" I yell after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena's POV

I'm still embarassed even tho it's been three weeks since the 'incident'. I can't believe that he would...no wait, It is Damon I'm talking about. Speaking of the devil. "Hey, don't forget the doctor's appointment is this wednesday at 2: 15, if you wanted to go."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Damon...?"

"Yes Elena?" he replies with a smirk.

"Are you even a little terrified?" I asked. "I mean we don't even know what this child may turn out to be..." I bit my lip confessing my scary thoughts. "He or she could be a monster...wait that didn't come out right." I tried thinking of another way to put it. "What if we can't control our child? I mean half human- half vampire. How is that going to work?"

He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Elena, everything's going to be fine." he reassures me. "Every little kid is a monster. There are many parents who can't control their children. But they don't have something that this child does. "

He gives me that bad boy smile that I love so much.

"Which is...?'

"You for a mom."

"Awe, Damon. "

"I could always compell our child to behave. It's the gift that every parent would wish that they had."

I couldn't help but to laugh. I love that he can make me laugh when I need him to.

"You're right about that. I'm glad I have you to talk to." I smile at him and kiss him. "Have you talked to Stefan about this?"

"Yes and he is surprisingly thrilled. He had always wanted to be a dad but he would settle for being an uncle."

"Wow."

"He actually invited us over later."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he wants to have a family dinner... whatever that's like. We can head over now...he did say 6"

"What time is it?"

"6:30..."

"Damon! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Slipped my mind...?"

We arrive at the boarding house at 6:45. Damon drove like a bat out of hell. I was practically yelling at him the whole time. He drove faster and said it was because he didn't want to be any later than he had to be. I think the real reason was because he didn't want to hear me bitch anymore.

Damon opens the door and holds it for me. I walk in and a crowd of people jump out from around the furniture. "Surprise!" They all yell. I jumped 10 feet in the air my heart racing. "Holy Shit!" I cover my mouth not realizing what I said until it came out of my mouth. Damon put his arm on my side.

"Elena, calm down it's just a party."

My heart was racing still. I don't know why it wouldn't settle down. I started to feel butterflies in my stomach. I look down and see my bump; it's noticable but not too big yet and I see my belly moving my shirt.

"Damon. Look."

Damon looks and sees how my shirt keeps moving. I look at him and he's grinning ear to ear. "He's strong like his daddy." he states proudly.

"He...huh? So you think it's a boy?"

"Maybe. We should probably make our rounds everyone is here for us."

I had just completely forgot all about it. Wow I must really be getting the pregnancy brain already.

Stefan comes over and has a big smile on his face. "Surprised you huh?" He asked feeling pretty impressed with himself. "I could hear Elena's heart from a mile away." he says jokingly.

"Funny... I feel so bad. Everyone had to wait for us for almost an hour."

"Not really. I figured Damon would forget so I made it for 6:30."

"Good call." Damon states with a smile.

Damon leaves to talk to Rick.

"Elena, I do want to thank you tho. You've completely turned him around."

"It's incredibly weird. But I know my brother, and I know he's better with you than without you.

A few hours later, everyone's pretty much drunk besides me for obvious reasons. It's so funny watching people.

"I should be upstairs grooming my hero hair." Stefan says out of the blue.

"Are you drunk?" Damon asks him.

"I don't know, Mom, am I?"

"Well. Seeing as how you called me mom instead of dad, I'm pretty sure that's a yes."

"Yeah. I'm not gonna lie. I'm feeling pretty good."

"I was hoping we could hang tomorrow. You know a little brother bonding. I know we don't actually hang out. We team up, we join forces, we activate our Wonder twin powers. " said Damon.

I couldn't help but laugh. These two, I'm telling you. haha

"Well, I'm feeling tired." I said while letting a yawn slip out involuntarily.

"Well then, I should be getting you home." He grabs the keys out of his pocket. I grab them from him.

"I'll drive. You've been drinking."

"Good idea." he slurs.

I hug Stefan goodbye and make my rounds letting everyone know I appreciate them coming out and celebrating with us. We get into the SUV and I make my way home. Damon turns the radio up so it's blaring. I turn it back down.

"What's the matter Elena? You used to like jamming out in the car. Remember our road trip to Georgia. That's when I found out how much fun you could be." He says smiling remembering every detail of the trip.

I see the Wickery Bridge knowing that it would take only ten more minutes to get home.

My eyes keep switching between the road and him. "I remember," I chuckled. "It's hard to forget." I look back at the road and see someone waving their arms around in the middle of the bridge. I was going too fast to stop. I slam on my breaks and swerve just missing the man. It was too late to see the car and we hit it.

Stranger's POV

Finally someone's coming. They can help me get to a garage. I start waving my arms to get their attention. They must not see me yet. I keep waving, I realize that they're not slowing down. "Watch out!" I yell at them. They obviously couldn't hear me. Just then I hear the tires screech trying to stop, the car swerves hitting my car then the guard rail. Before I knew what had happened, there was a huge splash." The black SUV wrecked into the water beneath the bridge.

"Yes Stefan, I`ve become you. How tragic for both of us. "

There`s no such thing as a bad idea. Only poorly executed awesome ones. "


	5. Chapter 5

Elena's POV

"Ow." My head is throbbing. I look around not recognizing where I'm at. "Damon?" He's unconscious, his neck was broken. I try to undo my seat belt and of course it's stuck. "Damon!" I cry as the car fills with water. "Damon, please wake up!" The water is up to my chin by now. I scream one last time before the water starts to fill my lungs.

Darkness...

Damon's POV

I open my eyes in enough time to see Elena taking her last breath. Panicking under the water, she starts to fight less and less. The water filling up her lungs, I grab her and the seat belt breaks free. I swim to the surface as fast as I can. Listening to Elena's heart the whole way. It starts to beat slower and slower as I reach closer to the surface. We break the surface and I get her onto land. She's not breathing. I perform CPR several times breathing into her mouth and pumping air into her lungs.

"Come on, baby. Come back."

I breath into her mouth, no reponse. I do some more compressions onto her chest.

"Is she alright?" The man on the bridge yells.

There's no signs of life. She's...dead. The realization of her situation makes me go into a craze. The rage boils as I make my way up to the bridge with my vamp speed. I feel my adrenaline pumping. I'm face to face with the man.

"She's dead." I tell him as my face turns dark. "It's all your fault." I spit at him. I grab him and feed from him neck drinking every last drop then dumping him into the river.

I go back to where Elena is laying and pick her up. I look for any signs that she may still be alive. Just then her fingers start to move very weakly. I start to preform CPR again. "Come on Elena!" I yell at her. Her fingers start to move more now. After about five more minutes she takes a big breath and water starts to shoot out of her mouth. I start to cry.

"I thought I lost you." My emotions getting the best of me. I sit her up and press her face against my chest hugging her. I feel her body shaking with sobs.

"Damon...What happened?"

"We were in an accident. But we're okay." I tell her trying to keep her calm.

"The baby?!" She was yelling at this point.

"The baby is just fine." I tell her.

"Damon, how do you know?"

"The baby's heart beat was beating normally almost the entire time. It never stopped beating...unlike yours."

She was still shaking but it was from the cold air and still being wet. "I'm taking you home."

"The man... what about the man. Is he ok?"

"He ran off when we crashed into the water." I lied.

"Let's get you home, you're freezing."


	6. Chapter 6

Damon's POV

Elena has been so worried about the guy on the bridge. I can't let her find out what I did. She'd never forgive me. I called Stefan and he's trying to find the body to cover my tracks. If they find his body in the river, she'll know what I did. I can't disappoint her anymore than I already have. Seeing her lay there lifeless will be forever burned into my mind. It reverted me back to my old ways. It was stupid and foolish. But it's too late now. There's nothing I can do to fix it. I just can't let her find out about it. Who knows what she would do.

My phone rings.

"Did you do it?" I ask.

"Mission complete." He jokes.

"Great then, come home soldier." I say playing along.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asks laughing.

"It's Stefan. He was calling to check on you. I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sneaky like that." She jokes.

"Well...tell him I said hello."

"He says hi and to get back in bed. Your supposed to be resting. Doctor's orders remember?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Is he coming over?"

"Would you like him to?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm bored maybe we can play cards or something."

"Sure that sounds like fun. I'll be over." Stefan replied.

"We'll see you soon then Stefan." I say and hang up the phone.

"Maybe we can invite Caroline and Bonnie. Make it a group thing."

"Maybe a few people Elena. We don't need you to overexert yourself." I tell her.

"I'll be fine. Sitting on a chair is considered resting." She laughs and I chuckle.

"Good point."

A hour later everyone has arrived including Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy.

"Come in," I say as I usher everyone inside.

Everyone comes in and sits down at the dining room table where Elena had set up monopoly. Everyone claims they're pieces and elena hands out the money and we start the game.

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asks Elena.

"I'm fine. I wish everyone would stop asking me that." Elena huffs. "Can we just get back to the game?"

"Ok...I'm sorry for asking."

"I just want to have fun. Just one night is that too much to ask for?" Elena asks as she rolls the dice and lands on a chance. She picks up the chance card and reads it out loud.

"You ran off with a midget collect $400...?" We all laugh. "What kind of monopoly is this?"

"It's the kind that has funny cards in it. We picked it up while traveling. Do you really think that we would sit down and play regular monopoly?" I ask her laughing.

Caroline rolls the dice and lands on st. charles place and buys it. Bonnie lands on chance. She reads her card out loud. "You've won second place in a beauty contest. Next year sleep with more judges." We laugh again.

"Wow, Bonnie. I didn't know you were that kind of woman." Jeremy says laughing.

Jeremy rolls the dice and lands on a property and buys it. The game goes on until Stefan lands on a chance. He picks up the card, "That's not a woman. You owe $500 in attorney fees. Well that's bullshit." Everyone laughs at Stefan's sour face as he hands the money to Elena, who is playing banker.

My turn. I roll the dice and land on community chest. "You've been caught fondling the neighbor's pet goat... Pay each player $100 to keep quiet about the incident. I gotta admit, even for me, that's a little too kinky. " Everyone roars at this point. Elena is laughing so hard tears are running down her face.

We keep playing as a few properties are left. There are houses almost everywhere. Jeremy rolls the dice and lands on chance.

"You spent all your money on drugs and alcohol. Morgage all properties immediately...Damn it."

He morgages all his properties with a sour face. Bonnie takes her turn and lands on my boardwalk. "Awe man. How much."

"Two- thousand." She counts out her money and hands it to me.

"Well, if you excuse me. I have to use the restroom. My bladder isn't what it used to be." She chuckles and I smile. She gets up and leaves the room and makes her way up the stairs. I can hear the bathroom door shut and turn back to the game.

We continue the game and soon enough almost everyone was landing on my properties and going bankrupt. The game was almost over. We were just waiting for Elena to come back for her turn when we heard a loud crash.

We all look around very alert.

"What was that?" Elena asks from upstairs.

We all get up and follow where the noise was coming from. We make our way to the living room to see the window was broken and shards of glass were everywhere.

"Elena stay up there." I call up to her.

I look out the window and see a group of people with weapons. An arrow shot me right in the chest missing my heart by an inch. I pull it out boiling with anger. More arrows were being shot into the house. I grab Jeremy and carry him up the stairs with vamp speed. Stefan does the same with Bonnie. Caroline had already beat us up the stairs.

"What the hell is going?" Elena asks her eyes wide. "Jeremy! What happened?" I look at Jeremy and his head is slightly bleeding.

"You might have a concussion," I tell him blatantly, more focused on what was going on downstairs.

"Thanks for the concern, dick." He replies.

I can hear them coming into the house.

"What's the plan brother?" Stefan asks.

"Divide and Conquer." I reply with a smirk.

With that one of the men were making their way up the steps and as soon as he was out of sight of the others I pull him up the steps. I bite into his neck blood squirting everywhere as I rip it open. I let his body fall to the floor quickly and quietly.

"I'm gonna be sick," Elena whimpers running to the bathroom.

I grimace knowing that I'm the one who made her sick.

"Sorry I'm late to the party."

"Better late than never Enzo." I tell him. "Are you ready for some fun?"

"I've never turned down a good meal, mate."

"Can we stop with the love fest. Have you forgotten about our party crashers?" Caroline huffs quietly.

"Right." Enzo and I reply simultaneously. We both smirk.

"Bonnie take Jeremy and stay with Elena."

With that Bonnie takes Jeremy's hand and pulls him back the hall.

"We need to leave at least one alive." Caroline points out.

"And why is that, love?" Enzo asks her.

"Because we need to figure out what they want and why they're here."

"Blondie makes a point." I whisper to Enzo.

"All clear." A voice said quietly from downstairs. "They must be upstairs." They whisper.

We could hear their foot steps coming up the stairs. There must be at least seven or eight of them left.

"They're getting closer," I whisper tauntingly.

"Would you stop it," Caroline whispers slapping me in the chest. "If they get past us, god knows what they would do to Elena and the baby."

The smirk on my face disappeared instantly. "There's no way in hell that they'll get near her." I spit out maliciously.

TO BE CONTINUED...

So what did you think of this chapter? Do you like how its coming together so far? Let me know if there are any gaps I need to fill in. I've worked really hard on this chapter and hope you've enjoyed it. I made sure it was a lot longer to make up for the short chapters. I decided to break this chapter into 2 so that you can read what I have done so far. Please leave me comments. I like hearing what you (my readers) have to say about it and it encourages me to write more. I'm hoping that I get more follows and reviews. Please let me know what you think of the story and give me ideas of what you want to happen. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out soon. So keep checking. : )


	7. Chapter 7

Damon's POV

We sneak into the bedroom peaking thru the crack of the door waiting for them all to reach the landing that way we can kill them one by one from behind. I really don't feel like being shot again. The last person passes the the door. "Go." I whisper. We take them out with ease and no one had to be shot. I knock the last one out to interrogate him. I leave him with the others as I run back the hallway to the bathroom.

"Coast is clear." The door then slowly opens as I pop my head in with a smile. "Everyone cozy?" I snicker. I look to Elena, her face as white as snow. I frown, "How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Nauseated."

She stands up and she starts to teeter. I pick her up bridal style and take her to our bedroom and lay her in our bed. She smiles weakly at me. "Get some sleep love. You look exhausted."

"Okay," she replies with a yawn. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. We have it handled. Just get some sleep." I lean in and kiss her forehead.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too," she whispers before falling asleep.

I quietly leave the room and go back to the others. I walk into the spare room to find it empty. I walk downstairs and find them in the library.

The stranger was tied to one of the chairs. He was about 5'8 and largely built. He was probably the biggest guy out of them all.

"Have you gotten anything out of him?" I ask.

"Nothing yet," replies Stefan. "I was waiting for you. How's Elena?"

"She just fell asleep. Where's blondie and Enzo?"

"They went to dispose of the bodies."

I turn to look at the intruder. "We'll start out with something easy. What's your name?" He glares at me. "Look we can do this the hard way or well...the hard way." Still no reply.

I walk over to the fireplace and add more wood to it. I grab the poker from its holder. I set it in the fire and walk back over to him. I hit him with an uppercut to his jaw, his lip busts open and blood starts running down his chin. "Still nothing..? hmm." I grab the hot poker, "Last chance?"

"My name is Cambrian."

"That's a start. Now Cambrian tell me what the hell you and your boys were doing here? You obviously know about vampires, but why attack us?"

"We heard of the a hybrid child that is growing inside of a woman in Mystic Falls."

"How did you hear of this?"

No answer. I put the hot poker against his chest. It sizzles against his skin. He screams out in pain. I wait for him to answer and still no reply. I hand the poker to Stefan who puts it back in the holder, while I deliver a hard blow into his chest . A groan escapes through his lips.

"Insult my child again and see what happens. What do you want with my child!"

"There's a prophecy that speaks of a human carrying a child fathered by a vampire."

"Oh yeah? What does this prophecy say?"

"That the child will either be the most dangerous creature that ever lived or our savior. We were sent here to make sure that the prophecy turns out for the best."

"You're insane. What were your orders?"

"We were to bring the mother back to our coven."

"And then what?" I shout, seething with anger.

"That was all we were told. We have failed but others will keep coming until the mission is complete."

I grab the hot poker again. "How many more will come?"

"As many as it takes. We will get the child and the mother. She will play an important part in the prophecy. She will raise the child in the name of good. You... you are the one that will make him the monster."

I my fist into his chest and rip out his heart. I threw it on the fire and just watched it burn.

How can I be the one to turn him into a monster. And why did he say him... Is it a boy? Who am I kidding? He was full of shit. Prophecies are just things people made up back in the day to scare people into following their rules and regulations. But he can't be lying about people coming after Elena. I mean look how many they sent this time... Stefan interrupted my thoughts.

"Damon. We need to protect her. We need to move and tell no one where we're going. We're going to need all the help we can get. They're going to send more this time, god only knows how many. I bet this was just a trial run to see how we'd do."

"You're absolutely right brother. But where?"

"I have something in mind, but you're not going to like it."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

I want to let you know that I fixed this chapter a little. I made it a little longer and elaborated on the Cabin and it's surroundings. I personally like it a lot better now and I fixed a few misspellings. Let me know what you think of the semi-new chapter. Enjoy!

THE STORY CONTINUES...

Damon starts packing Elena's belongings into her suitcases, grabbing everything that she should need.

"Damon, where are we going?" asked Elena while helping pack.

"Somewhere safe," Damon replied.

"Where is that exactly? You're kind of scaring me. What has gotten you so spooked?"

Damon stops and looks into Elena's big brown eyes.

"I'm worried. Cambrian said that more will come. If they get the chance they will take you. I'm not willing to take that chance," said Damon.

"Take me? Why?" asked Elena, eyes wide with fear.

"They think that our child has some sort of prophecy. For some reason they want to take you to god knows where. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm going to protect you and to do that we are leaving. They know that we're here and that's why we have to go."

"Ok. I trust you Damon."

They continue to pack the rest of her belongings that will fit into the car. They load up and leave in a matter of minutes. Elena sits quietly in the passenger seat as Damon drives. Damon reaches over and grabs Elena's hand.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"I know. Where is everyone? Are they coming too?" asked Elena curious about what was going to happen.

"They're already on their way. Caroline and Bonnie are in the car behind us along with Jeremy." Damon assures her.

"What about Stefan?" asked Elena.

"He's on his way. He went to the boarding house to grab some things. He's about fifteen minutes behind us."

A few hours go by before they make it to a rest stop. Elena gets out and runs quickly to the bathroom. Bonnie and Caroline run to catch up with her. She makes it to the stall just in time. She comes out and washes her hands.

"How are you holding up?" Caroline asks her.

"As well as I can be. This is crazy. I just got used to the idea of being pregnant and now this."

"I know hun. But you have to remember to not stress out. It's not good for the pregnancy. We have everything handled. Klaus is meeting us with his siblings. They're going to help us protect you."

"Klaus...? How'd you manage him to help?" Elena asks giving her a quizzical glance.

"Well. Klaus has well... I threated him with sex." Caroline said bluntly. She had given up on trying to say it another way. She just thought it would be easier to say it how it really was.

"Oh. Well..." Elena had started to say but was interrupted by Bonnie.

"We really need to get some food and get going. We can talk about it later."

They quickly rushed out of the bathroom and into the the food court. Elena gets in line and orders. A few minutes later her number was called, she walks up grabs her food and heads for the car followed by Caroline and Bonnie. By this time it was getting dark as they headed back to the road. Elena falls asleep for the rest of the trip. Damon had been driving for 12 hours straight. He was getting hungry and was exhausted. He was hoping they would arrive soon. Just then he sees the dirt road hidden by bushes and trees on both sides. He was surprised that he didn't miss the turn. Damon drives up the road for another two hours. After what seemed like a never ending dirt road, it opened up to this huge mansion like log cabin that sat in an open area, literally in the middle of nowhere. It was three times the size of the boarding house. He pulled out of the never ending trees and drove over a small bridge from which a stream flowed beneath; it really just made this place seem like home. Even though the cabin sat in an open field there were trees that surrounded the perimeter. It had three stories and a green roof that matched the leaves on the trees. Damon parks in the driveway beside of the monsterous cabin. He leans over and whispers into Elena's ear.

"Elena, we're here."

She starts to stir and opens her eyes. She blinks multiple times to wake herself up. She yawns and reaches for the door handle. The door opens and she gasps.

"It's beautiful." she says with a smile.

"What did you think it would be like?"

"Nothing like this." She waves her arm to the cabin. Damon and Elena chuckle.

Damon had already started unpacking the car when

Elena starts to look around at the change of scenery, taking it all in.

She studies the cabin. The first floor was covered in river rocks. It had steps on either sides of the cabin that lead to the deck on the second floor. It had support beams decorated with the same river rocks leading up to the wooden deck. Underneath of the deck was a patio built with the most beautiful paving stones that she had ever seen. The more she looked the more she loved it. In the middle of the third floor there were very large glass windows. She closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings. She could hear a waterfall close by. She followed the sound and found herself far behind the house when she came across a path surrounded by large rocks. As she followed the path she came upon an alluring man made waterfall. The water cascading over the large rocks and into a pond below it. It was about the size of a large above ground swimming pool. The pond was enveloped by large rocks that served it's purpose by keeping the water inside. There were beautiful rose bushes spaced out around the edges of the waterfall. She felt like she was on vacation rather than running for her life. She felt so peaceful, so serene. She felt hands around her waist and that familar feel of his chest against her back. She was unbelievably happy at this point in time. She felt like no one could ruin this moment. Elena shakes a bit from the chilly air.

"Come on, let's go inside. It's getting cold out."

"It's just so beautiful, I don't want to stop watching it."

"Elena...it will be here tomorrow and so will you. It's not going anywhere."

Elena slightly huffs knowing that Damon is right.

"Alright let's go inside," she said. She was nervous about going inside. The originals... protecting her? How did Caroline manage to get them all to do that? She surely couldn't threaten them all with sex... could she? Elena thought to herself as they made their way back to the cabin. They make it to the car and Elena see's that Damon had taken everything inside already, because all that was left to be taken in was her purse. She grabs it and makes her way up the stairs. She makes it to the top and looks around again. She could almost taste the freshness of the crisp night air. She could tell that she was going to like it here. It's a nice change. It's so relaxing just listening to the sounds of the creature in their natural habitats. The scenery is magnificent, quiet, and flawless. She looks at the door and that's when she sees it. The flaw...Klaus.


	9. Chapter 9

LEMON ALERT!

Elena's POV

Klaus surprisingly hasn't said one word to me or Damon. He was more interested in Caroline. He was patiently waiting for her to make her way up the stairs.

Meanwhile, I follow Damon through the living room past another room and make it to a very long hallway. We walked for about ten minutes. Just when I thought the hallway would never end it did. Damon opened the door and I gasped.

It was gorgeous. It had white tan carpet and a hardwood like type of ceiling. The walls were white. There were huge windows that went from floor to almost the ceiling. The view of the surrounding mountain and trees was spectacular! The windows had a sort of a light blue tint to them making the the view outside seem other worldly. The windows were lined with a beautiful mahogany wood. There was a set of double glass doors lined with the same dark wood that led to a private balcony. The wall separated the the glass doors and another set of windows. This side had two smaller retangular windows with a large square window in between them. Below the larger window sat a marble desk with a white lamp, the base of it was shaped like a horse.

A large stone fire place sat on the left side of the room with a white love seat that sat in front of it with a large TV mounted above the opening to the fireplace. The bed was on the wall opposite of the windows. It had a white comforter with a brown outline of a square on it with matching pillows. It was simple but it tied the room together. I drop my bag and jump onto the bed like a little kid. The way the bed was set up you could see straight out the window. It was amazing!

I was ecstatic. I could hear Damon laughing from the corner of the room getting louder as he drew closer to the bed and laid down beside me.

"I take it you like it?"

"Like it? Are you kidding me? I love it! And it's far enough from everyone which gives us much needed privacy." I say with a big smile. He laughs again. "I'll be right back." I whisper into his ear.

"I can't wait." He smiles kissing me.

I grab my small suitcase and take it into the bathroom that was adjoined to the bedroom. I undress and hop into the shower. I grab the towel on the rack beside the shower and dry myself off before hopping out. I wrap the next towel around my hair to help it dry faster. I opened my bag and smile. I had gone shopping before all of the craziness went down. I had gotten a few pieces of lingerie with Caroline's help of course. I grabbed the black lacy set and put it on. It reminded me of a wedding veil but in black. It was strapless and completely see thru. It had black flowers embroidered on the top and lined the bottom of the dress. The back of it fell a little past my butt and the front exposed the matching black underwear. The flowers on the top of it cascaded down covering only my nipples, exposing the rest of my breasts. The same flowers flowed a little past my breasts on the sides. The sides of the underwear had black lacy fabric that just flowed about an inch or two past the elastic band. The back of it hung like a dress barely covering my cheeks. I smile. I grab the hair dryer and blow my hair dry as quickly as I could letting it lay naturally. I crack open the door and see Damon sitting on the love seat just watching the fire, his back facing me. I could hear the crackling of the wood as it burned. I turn the light off and walk behind him.

"How was your shower?" he asked still watching the fire.

"Relaxing." I start rubbing his shoulders. "So what's on the agenda?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Whatever you want."

"Hmm. What do I want to do?" I stop rubbing his shoulders and walk around the sofa. He slowly turns his head and takes me in. His eyes devouring me. I could feel my heart start to race, feeling excited.

"Elena..." his voice was deeper than usual. I smile and straddle his legs.

"Yes Damon?" I whisper into his ear. His arms wrap around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I could start to feel him. I kiss his lips. The kisses growing with each kiss we give. His tongue licks my lips as if asking for permission. I allow him to deepen the kiss. I start rocking my hips back and forth trying to get closer to him. My lips leave his as I begin leaving a trail of kisses to his neck, gently sucking on it as I make my way to his ear lobe. I knew this was his weak spot. I lick and start to suck on his lobe. He groans becoming more prominent the harder I suck and bite. He grabs my rear and pulls me up. He begins to carry me and gently sits me down on the side of the bed. My mouth never leaving him. He pulls away with hunger in his eyes.

I lift his shirt up and off of him baring his crazy abs that I love so much. I unbutton his jeans and unzip them. I run my hands down his sides pulling them down. Damon was once again going comando. He pops up after his jeans fall to the ground. I could feel that familiar dampness that I always get when I'm with him. He kisses me hard on the mouth exciting me more. He was still being gentle but was a little more rough than usual and I'm loving every minute of it. I scoot to the middle of the bed making room for him, our lips rarely leaving one another.

He gently leans me back to where my head touches the pillow. He spreads my legs and kisses my neck, knowing that it was one of my spots. He grabs the bottom of my top and pulls it up over my head exposing my breasts completely. His mouth leaves my neck and leaves trails of kisses to my nipples. I inch them closer to his mouth and a wimper escapes my lips. I could feel him smirk against my skin. His left hand ventures to the another breast while his mouth gives attention to the other. His free hand makes its way to my heat, rubbing me thru the silk undies. I moan as he goes to work. He breaks away to look at me with lusty eyes. I run my hand thru the back of his hair and roughly pull him towards my lips again. I push him off of me and make him lay on his back. I straddle him resting my chest against his. I push him against my entrance and let just the tip enter. He groans as I tease him. After about only two minutes he's had enough and thrusts deep inside of me, causing me to gasp and moan a moment later. He felt so good inside of me. It felt so natural. I kiss him again letting the kisses deepen slowly dancing with each other as I rock my hips back and forth slowly. I raise my hips and lower again and again.

I moan again getting closer to my sweet spot. I start rocking back and forth again harder this time. Damon could feel me getting closer and he raises and lowers his hips helping me out. I cry out excitedly finding the spot that made me go insane. Damon flips me over with vampire speed so that he's on top and that I'm on my knees. This was one of my favorite positions. He enters me again hitting that spot with every thrust causing me to cry out each time.

Our grunts and moans start to come out simultaneously. "Elena..." He grunts out. "You feel so amazing."

"Harder baby." I reply "It feels so good." He starts to thrust even harder causing more moans to escape from my mouth.

I could feel myself start to climax as my screams start to grow louder. I put my face in the pillow knowing that I'm being really loud. I could feel him start to shake and knew he was about to climax. I turn around and let my head hit the pillow. He adjusts and enters me again, kissing me. My body starts to shake and I could feel myself tightening around him. He groans letting me know that he's climaxing as well. 

"Faster, baby." I say one more time and he does just that. He starts thrusting at vampire speed. I scream out louder than I ever have before, he muffles me with his mouth kissing again. I could feel him smile against my lips, knowing that he's pleasing me this much. He pulls out and cuddles with me.

"Damon..."

"Yes, love?" he asks out of breath.

"Bathroom..." I say covering my mouth.

He quickly registered what I meant and scooped me up running to the bathroom with vamp speed. We just make it as I hang my head over the toilet. He holds my hair back as I empty the contents of my stomach. I start to shake a bit as I flush the toilet. Damon helps me to the sink. I brush my teeth and look at him, his face thick with concern.

"Are you okay hun?" he asks.

"Yeah, just morning sickness." I get the familar sensation that my bladder is full so I quickly make my way back and empy the contents of that now. Damon leaves knowing that I don't like peeing in front of him. I can't win this pregnancy is kicking my ass. I flush again and grab a pair of shorts and a tank top. I leave the bathroom and enter back into our room and hop into bed and cuddle with the love of my life. 

A/n what did you think? Good chapter? I'm sorry it's been awhile. I've been going nuts working 3 part time jobs and taking care of my two year old. Today was my first day off in 9 days so I figured I'd write another chapter for you guys. : )

I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know your thoughts. I always appreciate you taking your time to share them with me. I'm goning to try to write another chapter for you guys as soon as I can.


	10. Chapter 10

Elena's POV

I can't help but to smile after last night. It was one of the best nights of my life. Here I am just watching Damon sleep with his arms wrapped around me. Just remembering everything that happened last night in this very bed.

"It's not very nice to stare at people while they're sleeping. It's borderline creepy." Damon said quietly opening his eyes. My cheeks start to burn a little from embarrassment. Damon chuckles.

"I can't help it." I smile. "You're so cute when you're sleeping."

"You know what else is cute?" he asks with a smirk.

"No, what?" I ask sarcastically knowing that he would say me.

"Rainbows and butterflies." I playfully smack his chest.

"You're an ass."

"That's what they tell me."

I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom.

Damon's POV

"Elena, are you alright?" I call to her not knowing if she was sick or just really had to pee.

No answer. "Elena?" I walk over to the bathroom and knock on the door. I heard the toilet flush.

"Don't come in!" she yelled.

"Elena, come on. I know what's going on."

"I highly doubt that." I heard her whisper.

I open the door and see her looking in the mirror. Her eyes were black.

"Elena!" I grab her face gently and she pulls away.

"Don't look at me."

"Elena, please look at me." She slowly turns toward me.

"Damon...what's wrong with me?" she asked crying. Black veins were popping out from under her eyes. She looks like a vampire. I start to worry. What the hell is going on.

"Damon, I'm hungry."

"Stay here a minute okay. I'll be right back."

I run out of the room as fast as I could.

"Stefan!" I start yelling through the house. "Stefan!"

"What's all the commotion about?"

Klaus...I don't want to deal with him right now. "Where's Stefan?"

"In his room, I would assume." Klaus replied with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Which is where?!" I'm losing my patience. "Stefan!" I scream.

"What's going on?" Caroline asks stepping out from behind the door that Klaus must've come out of.

"I need to talk to Stefan! Where is he?"

"Will you just tell him where he's at." Caroline told Klaus in a serious tone.

"There's something wrong with Elena-" before I could finish Caroline ran towards our room to Elena.

"Damon. What's going on?"

"Finally! Come on!" He follows me to our room. Caroline was with Elena trying to calm her down.

"What's happening to me?!" Elena screamed. It tore me apart, I had no answers for her. I don't think any of us did.

"Let me have a look." Klaus pushes past us and grabs Elena's face and forces her to look at him.

"You need to calm down. Nothing is wrong. You're just hungry." He's using compulsion on her!

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just really hungry."

"That doesn't fix anything Klaus." I tell him.

"No, it doesn't. But She needed to calm down so that she doesn't end up hurting herself."

"Caroline would you kindly get a blood bag for me?" Klaus asks.

"Okay... I'll be right back."

"It's for the child. It hungers for blood. I'm surprised it took this long for it to show the signs."

"What? You're kidding." I'm shocked. This can't be happening.

"No, I do not kid. This child is half vampire. And it's not getting what it wants."

Caroline enters the room and hands the bag to Klaus. Klaus takes the bag to Elena and tells her to drink it. She does so and as she finishes the bag, her face changes back normal. I'm speechless. I was only joking about it before. The pregnancy is finally sinking in. She could die from this! I wont let it happen. I'm going to be there for her and if I have to I will do whatever it takes to keep her in this world with me.


	11. Chapter 11

Damon's POV

It's been about a week after Elena had her first drink. She has come to terms with drinking blood even though she gags every time, other than that everything else has been fine. It's been so peaceful up here. Elena has been nothing but smiles since we've arrived. Everyone has been giving us our space to deal.

"Damon." Elena breaks my train of thought.

"Yes, love."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just about how lucky I am." I reply with my famous smirk.

"We are pretty lucky. I mean other than people wanting to kidnap me and our child."

"You know I will never let that happen."

"I know it's just scary to think about."

"I know. That's why we're here." I gesture out the window.

She smiles and snuggles up to me by the fire.

"I don't know what I'd do with out you Damon."

"Well... You wouldn't be hiding out here for one and your life wouldn't be in danger."

"Damon. I love you. And I love that we're going to be having a baby together. Whether or not someone is trying to destroy our family. We're in this together and it's more than I could ever ask for."

"Elena..."

"Don't say anything. Just sit and enjoy this moment with me."

I smile and just hold her. "I love you, Elena." I kiss her forehead and we watch the fire and listen to it crackle and pop.

Elena's POV

I love the smell of a fire. Its just so enticing. The sounds are calming and romantic. It makes me forget about what's going on around me. It brings me to a place where it's peaceful and quiet. The sound of my stomach growling breaks me out of my little happy place.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Damon jokes.

"I guess so," I reply with a smile. We get up and make our way to the kitchen.

"There's the love birds right now." Jeremy smiles and pushes a chair out beside him.

"Hi Jere. What's good to eat?"

"We have party mix..." he says nonchalantly.

"Mmm sounds good to me." I say as I grab a handful and start eating.

I start to smell something delicious and it causes my mouth to water. I look around and Damon is in the kitchen cooking something.

"What are you cooking?" I ask licking my lips. "Smells delicious."

"Pineapple and chicken kabobs." He says with a chuckle. "Elena, you're not eating for just yourself anymore. You need to eat something healthier than chex mix."

"That's why I keep you around." I joke.

"Oh I'm sure thats the only reason." He playfully smacks my behind.

"Damon!" I half yell/whisper.

"What?" he whispers back, catching my glance at Jeremy. "He already knows we have sex Elena. I mean come on." He starts rubbing my tummy. "It's obvious."

I could feel my face grow hot with embarassment. Of course he would know. "I still don't want to do things like that in front of him. He's my brother, Damon. It's weird. I don't want to see him and Bonnie do things like that."

"Okay I see your point. I'll keep it in my pants...until we get back into our room that is."

He smirks. I could feel myself grow warm at the thought.

"I suggest that you hurry then." I smirk back and wink.

I make my way back to the table. "How have you been feeling?" Bonnie asks.

"I feel fine. It's been a little crazy with all of my cravings but that's to be expected. How are you liking the vacation?"

They laugh. "It's so beautiful here. I'll admit it, I thought the place would be a dump. And I can gladly say that I was wrong."

"That's what I thought too. It's so peaceful and calming. It's going to be a winter wonderland when the snow starts to fall."

"Here you are madame." Damon jokes setting the plate in front of me.

"Mmm, it smells amazing." I ate while I listened to everyone's conversation, chiming in whenever my mouth wasn't full.

After about ten minutes everyone was making their way to their rooms. Damon grabs my hand and leads me to the door and leads me outside. That's when I notice the big basket that Damon is carrying. It has a lid so it's concealing the contents inside.

"Where are we going?" I ask trying to hide my excitement.

"It's a surprise."

"I do love surprises."

He leads me to a small opening in the trees which turns into a path. My excitement growing every five minutes. We were making our way further from the house. The trail starts grow steeping leading us up and over a hill. After about twenty minutes or so we reach our destination and I was out of breath. I was taken a back when I looked out of the mountains. The view was nothing like I've seen before. "Damon..." I gasp.

He led me a large open field. The grass was bright green. The smell of the pine trees filled my nose. I basked on the last bit of sun before it was about to set. You could see other mountains from here, a big lake sat at the bottom of the mountain separating this one from the another. Tree lines stretched as far as the eye could see. Big open fields were seen in between trees. And the sky... big fluffy clouds that I could almost touch. It was beyond gorgeous. I looked back at Damon who was sitting on a blanket next to a giant pillow. How did he get all of this to fit in that basket? I thought. He smiles. As he taps the blanket beside him.

"The sun is about to set. Hurry up, you won't want to miss it."

I plopped down beside him and he wraps his arm around my side, pulling me closer.

The season cast an orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if lit by fire, yet the haze was so crisp and clear.

The sun, like a large, granduer orange fireball in the distance was partially cloaked by the hanging clouds, which were all splashed with the random colors of hot pinks, reds and even hints of purple and blue. The sun was so large that I felt as if I could almost touch it.

The sun which had it's time to shine for the time it was given as it sunk lower and lower in a lazy manner; almost as if it never wanted to leave. The multi colored sky looked amazing as the sun slowly descended down once more for the moon to rise. The beauty of it all was breathtaking. I gasped at it's beauty wishing to stay in this moment in time forever. I look back at Damon and he is lost in the moment like I was. It was almost as beautiful as watching the sunset. I've never seen him like this, peaceful and serene. I have just seen a new side to Damon. Damon has changed so much from the time I first met him. He's become a better man and will be a great father to our child.

"What are you looking at?" Damon must've caught me staring at him.

"The love of my life." I reply kissing his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Elena's POV

"What are you looking at?" Damon must've caught me staring at him.

"The love of my life." I reply kissing his lips. He kisses me back with just as much passion.

"Close your eyes." He tells me and I comply. I feel him tying something to one of my fingers. "I have a present for you... but there's a string attached."

"Okay you can open." I do so and see that there is a string attached from my finger to his. I try and understand what the hell was going on. I was utterly confused. He lifts his hand and something slides down the string onto my finger.

"Elena, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I gasp speechless. "Damon... Oh my GOD!" I was completely taken aback. I was not expecting this! I didn't know that he would even think about marriage. I mean we're pregnant...but a lot of people have a baby and don't get married.

"I take that as a yes?" he asks quirking his eyebrow.

"Yes!"

I jump onto his lap spreading kisses all over his face, feeling elated. He slowly caressed my chin with his thumb and smoothly pressed his lips on mine. They were soft like always. I moaned against his mouth before I closed my eyes kissing him back. His lips moved with mine. I felt his tongue asking for access and opened my mouth slowly. His tongue massaged mine and my hand automatically went into his hair. He body pressed against mine while he kissed me. I moaned quietly as I could feel his erection against me. My core became wet just my feeling his desire. He moaned into my mouth while I tugged his hair. Sending us into a craze, his hands moved down to my ass as he pulled me closer. The kiss became more passionate than ever before. His tongue was moving so greedily against mine. I grab the hem of my shirt and lift it up discarding my shirt in the grass, Damon follows suit.

I push him down on the blanket and our lips connecting again. His hands traveling up and down my sides everywhere he touched sending waves of pleasure through out my body. His hands stop at the clasp of my bra. Not realizing that this one was in the front. I unclasp it myself and let the girls loose. I push his pants down in one swift movement his boxers with them. He reaches up my black skirt and rips my undies clear off. I gasp. Damon stops looking concerned as if he had hurt me. I smiled, he's too cute.

Both of us full of anticipation. I stare into his ocean blue eyes and see not only lust but love, adoration for me. My lips make their way to his ear as I lick and suckle onto his lobe feeling him grow larger from beneath me. I playfully run my nails down his stomach, leaving feather like kisses from his neck down to his errect nipples.

Damon's POV

Her kisses start making their way down my body. God this woman is extremely sexy and gorgeous. I swear I'm the luckiest man alive. Before I knew it her mouth was hot on me, licking rubbing and sucking my skin. I let out the loudest groan I have ever made, pure ecstacy. I could feel myself get closer and I gently grab her face and pull her back to mine. Her kisses lit fires under my skin. I loved every minute of it. I carefully flip her over kissing her neck, down to her perfect breasts. I grab the one and massage small circles into them. Elena moans allowing me to know that she likes it. I flick my tongue against her other nipple lightly biting and sucking on it, making Elena's body squirm. I switch breast doing the same thing.

"Damon..." And that was my queue. I rub myself against her entrance making her groan again. I enter very slowly indulging in every minute of it. God she felt amazing. She slams against me shocking the hell out of me. I look into those deep brown eyes. They were full of desire and I'm sure mine reflected the same. I pull away from her and slam back into her. Sending her into a craze.

"Damon... harder." I thrust into her harder but holding back because I don't want to hurt her.

"Yes!" She screams out. I keep thrusting in and out of her.

"You feel amazing," I whisper into her ear.

Suddenly she flips me onto my back. How? I have no clue. But soon she was on top of me. Riding me, the wind blowing her hair in all directions. I just look at her face full of pleasure. God she's beautiful. I couldn't help but to watch her bouce all around as she bobbed up and down on me. I knew she was close as was I. I always held out of her to finish. Even though it was extremely hard at times.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She screams. I conceal my laugh as it echos off the mountains. I could feel her tighten around me as I let myself go. She continued riding it out as the wave hit the shore. She smiles as she collapses ontop of me. I kiss her forehead, knowing that this was one of the best nights of my life.

"I love you Damon."

"I love you too, Elena."


	13. Chapter 13

A/n

I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope it shows. If you can please review. Tell me what you like about the story, what you think should happen, or what you don't like. Whatever the review I will keep it in mind for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. : )

Elena's POV

We start making our way back to the cabin.

"So..."

"So..what?" He asks.

"When are we going to get married?" I ask excitedly.

"Whenever you want."

"Really?"

"Really."

I mean everyone is practically here anyway. I couldn't imagine being married anywhere else. I mean this place is beautiful.

"We can have the wedding here."

"Sounds perfect."

"Caroline is going to have a field day." We both laugh. We walk up the stairs to the cabin. I can't wait to tell my best friends! Damon holds the door open for me and I make my way to Bonnie's room. I knock quietly and wait for her to open the door, I quickly grab her hand without saying a word. She follows me to Caroline's room and I knock once again. And Klaus opens the door completely shirtless.

"It's for you love."

Caroline comes to the door and I pull them both to the living room. I'm so excited.

"What's going on?" They ask in unison. I hold out my hand to show them the ring. They gasp and we start jumping up and down like kids, squealing.

"I have so much to do! So much planning to do."

"Care, I'm having it here. The only person we're inviting is Alaric. It's going to be small."

"I've got to get a p"

I could tell that she wasn't listening. "Small Caroline. We can't make a huge deal with it. I mean we're in hiding. We don't want to attract a lot of attention."

"I know I'm sorry, I'll keep myself in check. But it's still going to be a lot of fun."

"So how did he propose?" Bonnie asked.

I explained almost every single detail of what happened and they both were in awe.

"Congratulations Elena!" We're both so happy for you.

"Thanks guys." I couldn't stop smiling.

"Care, do you think you can find me a dress?" I told her what I wanted and she already knew my sixze.

"I'll start looking now." She giggles.

"How? I'm sure stores are closed by now."

"Online silly. When do you want to have it?"

"As soon as possible."

"We'll start making the plans. There isn't anything that you have to do but relax."

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this."

"No problem." Bonnie smiles.

"Now go enjoy yourself. We're going to be pretty busy."

"Okay, thank you both so much." I hug them both. And with that they both took off like there's no tomorrow.

I can't wait to be Mrs. Damon Salvatore. I lean back on the couch and fist pump like a kid kicking my feet in the air. I know that Caroline is going to find the perfect dress for me. I just know it. And as for Damon, god I can't wait to see him in a tux again. I couldn't help but smile. Who would've thought that Damon...my Damon would change as much as he has. I think back to the first time he told me that he loved me.

I had just found the picture of katherine in Stefan's room. I was filled with so many different emotions. I ran to my car and sped off and crashed my car. Damon saved me and kidnapped me. I chuckle thinking back to it. He took us to Georgia to see Bree. He had wanted to find a way to open the tomb to get Katherine out. Bree had been slipping vervaining in my beers. Anyway he had dropped me off at my house. I made my way up the stairs and made my way to the bathroom to get dressed for bed. I opened the bathroom to that led to my bedroom to see Damon sitting on the window bench.

'Cute pjs.'

'I'm tired damon.'

'I brought you this.' he held up my necklace.

'I thought that it was gone thank you.' I reached for the necklace and he pulled it back. 'please give it back.'

'I just have to say something.'

'Why do you have to say it with my necklace?'

'Because what I'm about to say... is probably the most selfish thing I've said in my life.'

'Damon don't go there.'

no I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you Elena. And its because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you but my brother does. God I wish you didn't have to forget this but you do. And with that he left. I knew that he was trying to compell me and I wasn't sure why. I had thought back to our trip and it's the only thing that I had come up with.

And the moment Stefan asked me if I was in love with his brother. It was right after he came home after being with Klaus. I think back and run it thru my head again.

I walk into his room, 'You haven't said much since you got back home.'

'I'll be a ball of sunshine when Damon gets Alarics stake back. I promise'

'You really scared me today. You wouldn't have survived it you went up against Klaus on your own. You know that right?'

'Well you don't have to worry about that anymore.'

'why'

'Cus he's not worth it. All this time and energy that I wasted for hating him. It was for nothing. It's done. Its over. We lost. I'm right back where I started.'

"That's not true. yah klaus dragged you through hell. But you came out the other side. You beat him by being better than him."

"And what did I lose in the process? Being with Klaus was easy. It allowed me to ignore everything that was happening around me. I let slip away and now i have to deal with that. ".

'Stefan.'

No just admit it. Admit it to me elena I know you don't owe it to me but i just need to hear you say it.

I can't... because it's not true stefan I never stopped loving you.

I know that. I know you didn't. Even tho i did... everything possible to push you away. It's my fault. Its all my fault.

'What are you talking about?'

I'm talking about the fact that you're also in love with damon.

What? No stefan it was just-

Hey I love you I will always love you. I just want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel something for him.

I don't know what I feel.

But when I looked back at that moment later on, I knew that I had some sort of feelings for him. I was just too blinded to see it for myself. Everyone knew that I had loved Damon...even before I did.

I think back to when I first realized that I had loved him.

It was my birthday... Damon and I spent the entire summer looking for Stefan. And I was trying to put on a good face because Caroline was throwing this party for me but I was just so sad. I was two seconds from deciding that I wasn't going to go. I wasn't going to leave the room until Damon walked in to give me my birthday gift. It was the necklace that Stefan had given me. I'd lost it but Damon knew what the necklace meant to me. What it meant about my feelings for Stefan. Even though he loved me he gave me the one thing that represented hope for me and his brother. I knew how much it hurt him but he did it. It was the most selfless that he's ever been and in that moment I loved him. I didn't want to I mean it terrified me. But for that moment I loved him. And now we're together and are going to be married.

"Elena...are you okay?" It broke me out of my thoughts.

Damon was sitting next to me and wiping my eyes. At some point I must've been crying.

"I'm just so happy, Damon. But I can't stop feeling like this is too good to be true. Like something is going to ruin everything."

"Elena. Baby, nothing is going to ruin our happiness if I have anything to do about it. You deserve to be happy."

"We both do." I corrected him.

"We are going to get married, have our baby, and live happily ever after. I promise." And with that he picks me up bridal style and takes me back to our room.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been two weeks since Damon had proposed to me. Bonnie and Caroline has been hard at work planning the wedding is TWO DAYS away! I couldn't help but feel excited knowing that we will soon be husband and wife.

"Elena!" Caroline came running towards me. "It's here," she said in a sing song type way.

My heart started beating out of my chest. My dress was finally here. Caroline said that I would love it but I havent seen it yet. She grabs my hand and pulls me into one of the spare bedrooms. And on the bed was a large black dress bag. She starts to unzip it slowly being carefull not to snag the dress in the zipper. After what seemed like forever the zipper finally reached the bottom of the bag. She pulls the dress out of the bag and I couldn't help but to gasp it was gorgeous...even on the hanger.

"Well... what are you waiting for?" Bonnie asks.

Caroline rushes me into the walk in closet. This room was amazing. It was like a personal fitting room. It had to of belonged to Rebekah. There was a pedestal type circle that sat in front of three full length mirrors that sat side by side.

I undress and slip into the dress with ease. Bonnie zipped the dress from the back. I was shocked, tears forming in my eyes. It was beyond gorgeous. It was simple but elegant.

"The description it gave on the internet was a beautifully cut shimmer satin sleeveless slim A-line gown."

I examine the dress. The top half of the dress has white satin embroidered and hand-beaded little flowers and whimsical leaves connecting to each other. The straps are just the same embroidery and hand-beading but it see thru. It continues to the back of the straps that widen about three inches from the front. Right below my waistline the dress changes to just plain white satin, hugging my curves and ruched to my right side. It slowly starts to flare out at my knees creating a chapel length train. It has a semi-sheer plunging V-back neckline with crystal buttons. It also features a side draped asymmetrical overlay skirt, consealing the zipper.

I couldn't believe it. It was finally hitting me that this wasn't just going to be a dream anymore. I knew Damon would love it almost as much as I do.

"Caroline... You did an amazing job. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. You've helped me so much."

And before we all knew it we were huddled together crying like a bunch of girls.

"Alright we need to get you out of your dress before we all ruin it before your big day." Caroline says choking back more tears.

Caroline unzips the dress, which falls down effortlessly to the floor with a soft thud. Bonnie gathers the dress and puts it back on its hanger and into the garment bag. We look around at each other at loss of what comes next.

"So...Elena." starts Caroline.

"Yes... Caroline."

"Have you taken much thought about a bachelorette party?"

"A bachelorette party? Not really. It would only be the three of us. I don't think that it would be much fun."

"You're forgetting about Rebekah."

"Yeah...Rebekah." Her and I never really had any kind of friendship. We're a bit indifferent towards each other after everything that has happened between us. There's just too much bad blood between us. But I could see that she was trying to change and become a better person which may be a facade just to get back with Stefan...who knows.

"Awe come on Elena. I promise it will be fun."

"Alright. I give. You can throw me a bachelorette party."

I swear Caroline is enjoying this just as much as I am if not a little more.


	15. Chapter 15

Elena's POV

I can only imagine what Caroline has in mind for the bachelorette party.

"Elena! Come on everyone's here!" I slip on the dress that Caroline put out for me. I shake my head knowing that I will not win the argument about not wearing it. It was an white halter dress that stopped about 8 inches above the knee. The top had a v-neck revealing some of my chest, the top half of the dress was loose and flowy and hid my small bump while the bottom half was tight against my skin but not too tight that I couldn't walk. This is the shortest dress I have ever worn in my life.

"Elena!"

"I'm coming!" I followed her voice to the living room to see my Aunt Jenna and Lexi! I was shocked, I didn't think that they were going to be able to get ahold of Jenna because she was in Africa on some safari adventure or something.

"Jenna!" I cried running towards her into open arms. I heard clicking and saw flashing lights from the corner of my eyes. "What are you guys taking pictures for?"

"It's for the scavenger hunt." Caroline stated.

"Scavenger hunt?" I ask completely out of the loop.

"Yes, a scavenger hunt. Don't worry it's going to be a lot of fun for you too."

"So what's on this scavenger hunt?" I asked looking at the girls.

"Number one is to get a picture of the bride hugging someone." Bonnie replied checking it off her list.

"Number two is to get a guy to spank you." I couldn't help but to laugh. I took the paper from Caroline and read the rest of the list. I skim past one and two.

3. Get a guy to kiss you. 5 points

4. Get a picture with a cop...before you start drinking! 20 points. If you have sex with him in the back of the cop car 50 points...NO COMPULSION!

5. Find a porn flyer. 5 points

6. Use the men's bathroom, write your number on a stall and take a picture of it. 25 points

7. Convince a guy to give you his boxers. 30 points

8. Get a guy to buy you a drink. 12 points

9. Moon someone on the highway. 15 points

10. Dirty Dance with a group of 4 or 5 guys! Have your partner take a pic. 10 points

11. Wear your bra over your clothes in public. Yes, you have to take a pic. 5 points

12. Get a picture with a guy who has a mullet. 5 points

13. Dance like a stripper for an entire song. 4 points

14. Get a guy's phone number. 10 points

15. Collect 3 condoms from random guys. 45 points (15 pts each)

16. Build a man's sexual anatomy from found objects and take a picture. 20 points

18. Hide all evidence from Damon. 35 points

I looked up with a huge smile on my face then remembering why we're here in the first place. I frown. "Damon's not going to allow this..."

"Sure he is. All I had to do was get Klaus to compel him to be okay with it."

"Caroline! Really? Was that really necessary?" I miss Damon... I haven't seen him since early this morning. The girls are keeping us away from each other until the Wedding tomorrow.

"Elena! This is going to be your last night as a Gilbert and a single lady! It was definitely necessary. Besides I have Klaus keeping Damon, Matt, and Jeremy busy. They are having a bachelor party. We need to get going but before we do. Everyone needs to pair up. Elena you're with Jenna of course. Everyone else is drawing names from the hat."

She holds the hat in front of Rebekah, who holds up the name Lexi.

"Okay, that mean's that Bonnie you're with me."

All I could do is simply shake my head. I was both excited and horrified at the same time. A little more excited then horrified.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for?" Jenna asks. "Let's go!"

Everyone jumps up and runs toward the door. I make my way outside to see two cars speeding out of the driveway. Jenna waiting for me in her car patiently, I quicken my pace. I hop in and she calmly puts it in drive and off we went.

"So, they filled me in on what happened. If I had known I would've been here in a heartbeat."

"I know. It just sucks because you just up and left."

"I know and I'm sorry. But after the whole becoming a vampire and feeding on boyfriend, I needed to leave. I needed time to adjust and have some alone time."

"What did Rick do when he saw you?"

"He was shocked. I guess he thought that I wasn't ever going to come back. We're both in the awkward phase though. We don't really know what to say to each other. It just sucks."

"Things will get better Jenna. Things always seem to work out in some way or another."

"I hope so. I missed him so much and I still do. I miss the relationship we used to have."

"You both just need to lick your wounds and help each other heal. I'm sure he feels the same Jenna." She smiled devilishly.

"What's that look for?" I ask her.

"We're here." She replied in a sing song like way.

I never realized how much I missed her until this moment. "Then let's go." I reply opening the car door.

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXXXX

I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. This chapter was my gift to you. I had a small amount of free time so I wrote this chapter. You're gift to me could be... some reviews? Maybe?


	16. Chapter 16

Elena's POV

We enter 'The Celtic' and make our way to the bar.

"It's pretty packed. Do you think that we'll be able to get a seat?" I ask Jenna.

"Of course we will." She walks over to two older men sitting on stools by the bar. The both start to oggle her from head to toe. "Hi guys how are you?"

"Good. How about yourself?"

"Actually since you mention it...our feet are unbearably sore from our shoes and all of the seats are taken. We-" She grabs ahold of my waist and pulls me closer to her and the guys. " were hoping, that you upstanding gentlemen would allow us to sit for just a little. We've had a long day at work and want to wind down and have some fun."

They both stand up and give us their seats. "Thank you so much..." She grazes her hands across their shoulders seductively. We sit down. The bartender comes over and takes our orders. When she comes back Jenna pulls out her wallet.

"No...no. I insist." The one man pulls out a 20 and hands it to the bartender.

"Aww...You're so sweet."

I look at the list and see number 12. Get a picture of a guy with a mullet. I chuckle this will be easy and ironic. I nudge Jenna with my elbow, pointing to number 12. She chuckled as she looked back at the guy that just bought our drinks.

"Elena, take our picture." The guy looked at her questionably. "You don't mind do you? She had just gotten a new camera and wanted to try it out."

"Sure why not."

I aim the camera, "Say cheese."

"Cheese," they smile and camera flashes.

"Awesome. You can go now." I couldn't help but laugh, knowing that Jenna compelled him to go away. "This is fun what's next?"

"Get a guy to kiss you."

"That one can wait till we get home." I knew what she meant. I hope that she and Rick get back together. They're perfect for each other.

"Ok. Use the men's restroom and write your phone number on the wall. Who came up with this?" Jenna and I laugh.

We made our way into the bathroom. When we walked in there were a few younger men around the ages of 22-25 using the urinals. I scrunch my nose in disgust. This is so gross. I'm going to kill Caroline. One of the guys turned and faced me, his eyes wide open in shock.

"Hi there."

I could feel my cheeks grow red in embarassment, wanting so badly to get this done quick. I rush into the stall next to Jenna's close the door and write my phone number on it. I quickly take a picture and flush the toilet. Jenna came out of her stall with a huge smile on her face. This was completely childish. We quickly washed our hands as we reached for the door but someone was already opening it. This guy was a lot cuter than the others he reminded me of matt in a way. He held the door open for us...and he looked puzzled as we past him. I turn around and watch him shut the door checking to see if its the men's room. Jenna and I couldn't stop laughing.

We complete most of the items on the list until a fight breaks out. I was being nosey and made my way towards the fight.

"You think it's funny to hit a girl! huh? Tough guy? You like to hit women who can't fight back?" The voice grew louder the closer I got. That's when I see a girl who barely looked 21. She was in pretty bad shape.

"Jenna... We need to go." I could feel the hunger deep inside of me trying to escape. I held it in as we left the bar. I practically ran to the car. And began to throw up the contents of my stomach. The stomach acid burning my throat as it made it's way out of my mouth. My whole body starts to ache.

"I haven't had any blood today, I completely forgot...and then Caroline was rushing me."

Jenna's POV

"Jenna it hurts. I've never felt anything like this before. Jenna what's happening?"

"I don't know Elena. But we're going to find out." I help Elena into the car and dial Rick.

"Jenna?"

"Yeah are you with Damon?"

"Yeah hold on. Damon. It's for you."

"What happened? Is Elena okay? Where are you guys."

"We're on our way home now. Something is wrong with her. She's in a lot of pain. She hasn't had any blood today. Could that be why she's feeling like this?"

"That's a possibility. Just get her home as soon as you can. And be careful."

I drove as fast as the car allowed. We made it back to the house in no time.

Damon beats me to Elena and carries her inside. I run to catch up with the two of them. Damon hands her a large cup and she chugs it down.

Damon's POV

I hope this works. I feel completely helpless because I know that she's in pain and I cant do anything about it.

"Does it help?"

"I'm still hungry!"

"Elena, calm down hun. We will get you more." I told her in a comforting tone. I rub her shoulders, trying to get her to relax.

I step back. I've never seen her this upset, she's down right pisses off. Stefan brings her another large cup and she chugs it down faster than the one before.

"Something's wrong with me Damon."

I pull my sleeve to my elbow. "See if it helps."

"What? No. I'm not drinking from you Damon."

"Why not? It might help. You're obviously aren't getting what you need from the blood bags. You have to try everything. Drink Elena."

She grabs my arm gently and looks to me as if I was sure. I simply nodded and moved my arm to her lips. I could feel her teeth break my skin as she began to drink. I couldn't help but to get aroused. Blood sharing is just as good as sex and to combine the two is euphoric. I snapped myself out of it when someone coughed. I forgot everyone was still in the room. Elena breaks away and wipes her lips.

"Well? How do you feel?"

"I feel..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXXXXXXX

Sorry I just love doing that. lol It adds so much anticipation.

So... Do you think that it worked or are they going to have to try to find something else. What's happening to Elena? Please review and share your thoughts...I'd love to read them.


End file.
